


Behind The Scenes

by RadientWings



Series: Hollywood's Finest [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Alec, Actor Isabelle, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVERS, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Embedded Images, F/M, Famous, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Magazines, News Media, Singer Magnus, Social Media, photoshop is my friend, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadientWings/pseuds/RadientWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Isabelle Lightwood have been in the limelight since childhood. Magnus Bane sky-rocketed to fame as a singer at the tender age of eighteen. After dealing with fame for so long, they all know how to play the game by now (...well, mostly.)</p>
<p>Here are some snippets into their lives as world-famous celebrities.</p>
<p>(OR: Extra bits that got cut from the main story of Stars Will Shine. Contains a copious amount of photoshop, lots of twitter/social media interactions, and a whole bunch of drabbles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magazine Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This little fic basically came into existence because I have waaay too much extra stuff for my celebrity AU world. So I decided to collect all the little tidbits and post them here. This includes the manips I promised to make (as you'll find in this first post). I'm also going to be putting up a lot of short drabbles as they get written, so it won't be just photoshopped pics and stuff ;)
> 
> These particular manips are based on the articles at the beginning of chapter one and chapter two of Stars Will Shine.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**IDRIS Magazine -[Issue 48](http://radientwings.tumblr.com/post/147340097593/shadowhunters-hollywood-au-13-based-on-stars)**

**Downworld Weekly -[Issue 379](http://radientwings.tumblr.com/post/147340097593/shadowhunters-hollywood-au-13-based-on-stars)**

 


	2. Izzy's Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble is pure Lightwood siblings fluff and I literally couldn't stop myself from writing it. It's set after the first interview segment of Stars Will Shine but before either of the Lightwoods meet Magnus. 
> 
> Also, just as an added note, Izzy is nineteen in this and Alec is around twenty.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;) Will post more soon!

She was nervous. Izzy was _never_ nervous, not since her first audition for ‘ _Hunters_ ’ all those years ago… since the day she’d decided she’d let nothing and no one stand in her way. Yet here she was, undeniably nervous as she stood waiting for the car that would bring her to the premiere of her new movie. She supposed it was because this was the first movie in which she played the actual lead, as well as being the first thing she’d done since the end of her and Alec’s TV show. Although ‘ _Miss Mysterious_ ’ was just a small indie production, Izzy was well aware that this was the project that could define the rest of her career. If she hadn’t gotten this right, then she might never make the jump from TV to the big screen. It was a lot of pressure, especially considering the fact that her mother (and agent) hadn’t approved of the script for the movie _at all_. (Then again, Izzy wasn’t one hundred percent sure if that disapproval was really about the _script_ or about her mom’s doubts about Izzy herself… she never seemed to think her only daughter was capable of _anything_.)

Still, she felt ridiculous for being so anxious about all this. There was hardly anything she could do about it all now. She’d finished filming _months_ ago. Besides that, what little critical attention they had already gotten was largely positive. She supposed her nervousness wasn’t helped by the fact that her date had bailed on her… she’d really hoped that Meliorn would have been willing to be seen exclusively with her, but (as always) he’d found some convenient excuse to be elsewhere and consequentially keep his so-called ‘free-spirited’ image. Izzy supposed she couldn’t really fault him for it–she knew what she’d been getting into–but she couldn’t help but be the slightest bit hurt at it. All she’d wanted was some support for today and she’d thought Meliorn would have at _least_ come as a friend… the fact that he didn’t stung bitterly. She’d been depending on him not to let her go alone, especially since she knew that no one else had the time to make it. Her parents were too busy with their careers, Max wasn’t allowed (by their mother, naturally), Alec was across the country shooting some on-location scenes for his next project, and her closest friends simply didn’t know that tonight was _the_ night (she hadn’t wanted to bother them with it).

Izzy sighed a little and tried to quell the uneasy thumping of her heart. She’d have to go it alone, it seemed. Well, att least she looked fabulous in the dress she picked. It was actually something from Magnus Bane’s exclusive new clothing line. (Although his fashion career was nowhere near as prolific as his music one just yet, his particular style had been universally well received among the biggest and most successful fashion moguls.) Izzy took comfort in wearing nice clothes; clothes, she’d found, could act like a shield against the rest of the world. She tried to use that to her advantage now, allowing a veneer of confidence to drop over her.

Finally, _finally_ the doorbell rang and, with one last fortifying breath, she got ready to go. She pulled open her front door fully expecting to see the driver the studio had hired, only to see someone else entirely. Izzy blinked in shock at the sight of her big brother standing in front of her, wearing a snappy suit (one she’d bought for him, incidentally) and smiling tentatively at her. He opened his mouth wider as if to speak.

“Alec! You’re here!” Izzy exclaimed, interrupting whatever he’d been about to say. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran forward into his chest and hugged him tightly around his waist. His familiarity soothed her, calming her crackling nerves. She couldn’t believe he was actually _here_ with her. Just this morning he’d been _hours_ away. (Hours that felt more like _years_. She wasn’t used to not having her brother around at all times, not after all the time they’d spent together on the set of ‘ _Hunters_ ’ as well as at their parents’ house.)

“Of course I am,” Alec said now, hugging her back just as tightly, resting his cheek atop her head. “I couldn’t let you do this alone.”

Izzy felt gratitude like no other flood through her. God, she loved her brother so much sometimes. It wasn’t always easy with him (to say Alec was moody was an understatement) and he drove her absolutely crazy a lot of the time… but he was also the only one who was always, _always_ there when she needed him. Even when she hadn't realized she needed him, like just now. She squeezed him a bit tighter, embarrassed to feel tears prick at her eyes.

Finally, after another long moment, she pulled back. She rubbed at her eyes once (careful not to smudge the makeup she’d so painstakingly applied) and then promptly smacked her brother hard in the arm. He let out an indignant noise. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming earlier!” she hissed, glaring.

Alec rubbed at his arm, glaring right back. Still, there was fondness in his eyes, exasperated thought it was. “I wanted it to be a surprise! Besides, I wasn’t sure I would be able get tonight off or book the flight in time.”

_Stupid, noble big brother._ “Well next time you better tell me! I hate surprises,” she replied smartly, pouting a little.

He rolled his eyes. “No you don’t, Izzy.”

“Ok, maybe I don’t,” she conceded after a long minute. (She rather loved surprises actually, something that they both knew.)

Another eye-roll. “Well, good… because I have another one for you,” he said, smirking a little. 

“Wait, what?” Izzy frowned, watching as he turned to head to her driveway. “Alec, slow down, what do you mean by that?”

He paused, but only long enough to make sure she locked her door and then give her a small, gentle push forward. “Come on, you don’t want to be late to your own movie premiere.”

Izzy let herself be lead, noticing the limo that was parked in front of her house for the first time. “You _didn’t_.”

Alec only grinned in reply. Izzy had a feeling she knew what would be inside it (her brother would never hire a limo, especially not for just the two of them; it was too impractical). She walked towards it as fast as she could in her heels (which was pretty damn fast) and yanked the passenger door open to find both Jace and Clary waiting for them.

Izzy was pretty sure she let out an incoherent sound before she was tackle-hugged by her favorite redhead. This was followed by a bear hug from Jace and then excited explanations from Clary. (Apparently she was the one who decided to go full out and hire the limo after Alec secretly asked both her and Jace to come to the premiere for her.)

Ten minutes later, when she was safely seated between her real-life brother and her former TV-brother, Izzy found she hardly cared how this came to be, only grateful and happy that it came to be at all. She really couldn't have asked for more than to have all her best friends with her on arguably one of the most important nights of her life. With the three of them there with her it was like all of her earlier tension had melted away, like all the problems that had been bothering her just half an hour ago were inconsequential now. Sure, she was still a bit nervous (like she said, tonight was important), but it was a good kind of nervous, made easier by the presence of her favorite people.

That night ended up being a great success, both professionally and personally. It also became one of Izzy’s favorite memories. And it all happened because of Alec. Her brother may be as dense as a brick sometimes, but he was also one of the most thoughtful and giving people she knew… and she couldn’t be more grateful for him. And so, on the way back from the after party they all went to, she leaned into his side, resting her head against his shoulder and wrapping both her arms around one of his.

“Thanks, big bro,” she told him softly.

“Anytime,” Alec replied, wearing a small smile that he reserved only for the people he loved. He patted her knee once and then looked back out the window of the limo, being careful not to dislodge her.

Izzy knew that he meant what he said literally and she returned the sentiment, of course. Even tomorrow, when she was sure they would bicker about some small annoyance (like his penchant for taking over _her_ kitchen or her habit of constantly invading his space) or the days after that when they would have a real, no-holds-barred _fight_ (most likely about the secrets Alec held so close to his chest), she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would drop everything to help her. And she would do the same for him.

Anytime.

_Always_.

After all, what else were siblings for?


	3. Stars Will Shine Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to look like a movie poster... Tumblr cover art for the original story, Stars Will Shine!

**Stars Will Shine -[Cover](http://radientwings.tumblr.com/post/151676647063/stars-will-shine-ao3-rated-teen-and)**


	4. Nominations and Other Such Ridiculousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realize it's been ages since I've uploaded anything to this series, but I had a sudden bout of inspiration today. This is set after Stars Will Shine. Hope you all enjoy! Will be updating the main fic soon!

Alec stared at the TV, utterly uncomprehending. What the hell just happened? Surely this wasn't actually real? The presenters started to blur before his eyes in his shock, their next words falling on deaf ears. Even his phone pinging with a sudden influx of text messages couldn't bring him out of his daze.

There was just no way this was was happening. Obviously, his lack of sleep was getting to him, making him imagine impossible things. He _couldn't_ have heard Viola Davis say what she just said, right? 

No, no. Safer to assume this was just some dream concocted by last night's alcohol. (Why did Magnus' cocktails always have to be so tempting?)

In the end, it was Magnus' reaction that solidified this ridiculous reality for him, though. After a moment of prolonged of silence, both of them still staring flabbergasted at the screen, Magnus suddenly jumped up from their bed with a shout of shock and glee. In the next second he grabbed Alec's face between his hands, pressing his lips fervently to his. The younger man had barely recovered enough to respond when his fiancé suddenly pulled back, hands moving to his shoulders and giving Alec an excited shake.

"Alexander, you _did_ it! I knew you could!" Magnus announced, smiling widely.

And Alec, with his ever perfect eloquence, could only respond with, " _wha_ -?"

Magnus hardly noticed though. "We have to call Luke right away; he's going to want to start planning for the ceremony, you know how he likes to be involved with everything. Oh! And the family! I bet they're chomping at the bit to talk to you... But your mother! _Ha_! She must be _seething_."

Alec let Magnus' voice wash over him, his phone still going crazy in his hand. All because of one little bit of news. He could just imagine the articles being written this very second.

_‘Oscar Nominations Surprise! Alec Lightwood Nabs a Spot on the Best Actor Ballot for Fallen.’_

Yeah, he couldn't believe it either.

_Fallen_ was supposed to be a small indie movie, with its biggest claim to fame perhaps being screened at Cannes. A clandestine story about a fallen angel finding his way in the mortal world, it could have easily been a flop. Instead, it had blown up with critics and audiences alike. The effects, while minimal, were gorgeous and the story a strong emotional center. People particularly like the fact that the angel, played by Alec, fell slowly in love with a mortal man. _Fallen_ showed their consequent lives together, with the mortal man aging while his angelic partner stayed forever young.

It was a surprisingly human story, despite the fantasy of it. That's what made Alec want to do it in the first place, back when Magnus had sent him the script before they were even really together. It had taken them a couple of years to get it made, but as soon as Magnus joined as executive producer things really started to move forward. 

And now they were here. He hadn't even thought the movie or any part of it was being considered as all the other awards had thus far skipped over them. He just couldn't seem to wrap his around this. The movie's popularity was baffling but an Oscar nod? Absolutely unbelievable. The Academy didn't always have the best track record but even Alec couldn't his happiness at bay.

_I'm an Oscar nominee. Holy shit._

Alec suddenly surged up from the bed, startling Magnus. Not giving him a chance to recover, he tangled his fingers in his fiancé's sleep-rumpled hair and tugged him forward to kiss the living daylights out of him. Unlike Alec earlier, Magnus responded readily, leaning eagerly into the kiss.

He wasn't quite sure how long they stood there, necking like teenagers, but Alec suddenly wanted to take this victory celebration a step further. Unfortunately, Magnus pulled back before he could make his intentions fully known. He pouted slightly at the loss. 

"No need to look so disappointed, darling, we'll get to that in an minute," Magnus chuckled, eyes twinkling with happiness and pride. "But first, you need to answer some of your messages. Your phone sounds it like it's dying." 

Alec winced, just noticing the incessant pinging again. He picked the blasted thing up and did the sensible thing.

He switched it off.

"They can wait," he announced, wrapping his arms around Magnus. Izzy and Jace might get mad, but they could hold their horses with the rest of the world.

"Why, Alexander, I never realized you were such a romantic," his fiancé replied, nipping playfully at his neck.

"Hey! I have my moments!" Alec said, indignant. He found he couldn't muster any real annoyance though, not with Magnus so firmly attached to the sensitive spot under his jaw. He stifled a groan.

"Yes, you do," Magnus whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Now, how about we get to one?"

With that, Alec felt himself getting shoved back towards the bed. He went gladly, pulling Magnus on top of him. Their lips hovered over each other, teasing. 

And then Magnus's phone started wailing.

"Oh, come _on_!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus could only laugh.

Well, until his mouth was entirely too busy doing other, more enjoyable things.


End file.
